


Happy Birthday Sammy

by apocalypsecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, because i need some big bro dean during hiatus, big bro dean, hbd sammy, hbdsammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsecat/pseuds/apocalypsecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May 2nd and while Dean is not exactly eager to celebrate the date he still wants to celebrate Sammy's birthday and their still being alive. Drabble. One-shot. Gen.</p>
<p>"Dean the hell is that?"</p>
<p>"It's a cupcake, Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I'm about 3 months late and I'm really sorry about that but hey here it is here's the tiny drabble, I hope you enjoy.

“Dean the hell is that?”

“It’s a cupcake, Sammy.” Dean told Sam with a grin, giving the cupcake to his younger brother. He wasn’t about to forget the 2nd May for any reason.

“Dean we haven’t had candles in forever,” Sam said with a grin – it was true. John had always been too afraid to get some candles and then Sam was gone. Sure Sam celebrated his birthday at Stanford but it wasn’t the same when it wasn’t with Dean. And then his last few birthdays hadn’t been nice, what with Dean either selling his soul or dying or the Apocalypse starting.

Basically, shit went down on his birthday. Every single damn time.

“Look man, we don’t want to jinx a good day by saying it’s my birthday,” Sam said with a small, broken smile.

“Hey don’t say that! Bad stuff doesn’t always happen on your birthday!” Dean objected until Sam pulled a sceptic face. “Yeah I salted the windows and doors,” he shrugged with a smile that his younger brother reciprocated. “Come on this time it’s going to be good, I promise - even without strippers.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Thank God,” Sam sighed with relief that his birthday wouldn’t be spent getting a lap dance while attempting to get drunk.

“It’s just you and me this time, buddy,” Dean said with a smile and sat down on the bed opposite Sam. Sam smiled back. ‘You and me’ was what he had always had – it was reassuring to know that that hadn’t changed. ‘You and me’ was him and Dean in the Impala. ‘You and me’ was home.

“Come on Sammy I can hear the wheels turning in that damn head of yours – stop it and blow out your frigging candle.”  Sam laughed and happily obliged.

“Happy now?”

“I’m ecstatic.” Dean grinned, “Happy birthday you old man, you.”


End file.
